A Place Beyond Time, Forever Holds It's Secrets
by BlackJapaneseDragon
Summary: Basically InuYasha becomes possessed, and attempts at killing Kagome to steal the shards, she is the only one who can stop him, but will she do it in time? This is a really bad summary, but trust me, the story is much better, and please review.
1. Dog Obedience

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha

I decided to write this fic. because of courseI loveInuYasha and itis a really great anime, and because I have always wanted to see InuYasha and Kagome get together (whichmayeventually happen in my fic).

Title : A Place Beyond Time, Forever Holds It's Secrets

Chapter 1 : Dog Obedience

Kagome shoved all of the things she needed to take with her into her backpack, and quickly headed downstairs.

"So what time can we expect you back this time?" her grandpa mocked.

"Oh, grandpa." she replied, then proceeded to wave goodbye to her mother and brother. She then ran through the door and out towards the well house, that held the well that let her pass back into the futile era.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kaede's hut, Miroku had made yetanother attempt to fondle Sango, this ended in him lying semi-unconcious on the floor.

"Hmpf, where is Kagome, she is only wasting time that could be used to find more jewel shards." InuYasha whinned, sitting with his arms crossed, and an annoyed look coming upon his face.

"Oh InuYasha, do you not have any patience at all, no wait, I know the answer, of course not" Kaede exclaimed, as InuYasha turned, and was staring coldly at her.

Then from just outside the hut came the words InuYasha just loves to hear.

"InuYasha Sit!" Kagome spoke, as InuYasha plunged into the floor, and she made her way into the hut, giving a small chuckle.

"Well hello Kagome." Kaede welcomed, as the spell was starting to wear off and InuYasha began to get up.

"What did you do that for!?!" InuYasha questioned, now becoming extremely angry.

"If you really want to know, I did it because I wanted to teach you not to be so impatient." she stated, taking a proud stance.

"Oh yes, the great dog obedience training." Miroku stated, giving a wink towards Kagome.

"Don't even think about it Miroku, or you will feel the wrath of Kagome come upon you!" she said withthe most evil eyes.

"Yes, her wrath can be very painful." InuYasha explained, rubbing his now swollen head.

"Well have you learned your lesson, my cute little doggie." she said, giving his head a pat.

"Ah......Ah........"InuYasha whinned, now becoming extremely red, and withdrawing away from Kagome.

"Aw, how cute." Sango retorted, as Inuyasha shot her an evil look.

"Well enough of this, lets go and search for more jewel shards." InuYasha said, storming out of the hut, while Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Myogafollowed a short distance behind.

* * *

_So Everybody, What Did You Think? You Can Write A Review And Tell Me (Please Be Truthful), And It Will Be Greatly Appreciated. I Will Try And Post The Next Chapters Quickly, Because I Know I Don't Like To Be Left Hanging, So I Won't Leave You Guys Hanging _


	2. InuYasha's Irritability, and Another Sha...

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha

Title :A Place Beyond Time, Forever Holds It's Secrets

Chapter 2 : InuYasha's Irritability, and Another Shard ?

* * *

"Master InuYasha, you seem angry about something." Myoga stated, as InuYashas hand came down and crushed him flat.

"Shut Up!" InuYasha exclaimed, as the flea fell from his shoulder.

"What's up with him, he has been acting very strangely since Kagome arrived." Sango said, looking towards Miroku.

"I think the problem lies in his lust for Kagome." Miroku whispered thoughtfully.

InuYasha, having very sensitive hearing, heard Miroku's last remark, and turned suddenly.

"WHAT!?!?"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stopped, blinked a few times, and continued staring.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone." Inuyasha questioned, then paused to look at Kagome, and then fell silent and continued on.................... 'I feel so foolish, I have feelings for Kagome, yet to me that is a weakness I can't show right now, but sometime...' he thought

"Wait, InuYasha, I sense a jewel shard deep within that forest straight ahead." Kagome stated running up beside InuYasha.

"Then I shall go and check it out, you guys stay out here." he answered, looking at Kagome, and then entering the forest, and disappearing from view.

* * *

_So here you go folks, I promised I wouldn't keep you waiting, for too long that is. By tomorrow night, the next chapter will be up......Please review and tell me your thoughts, please be honest._


	3. An Ancient Evil Witch Named KameRan

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha.

Title : A Place Beyond Time, Forever Holds It's Secrets

Chapter 3 : An Ancient Witch Named KameRan

'InuYasha is approaching,' thought KameRan, strolling through the darkened forest, 'Finally I will meet you at long last!'

InuYasha dashed through the forest, easily dodging trees that came into his path. He ran until he reached a clearing in which had no trees, and was illuminated by the sun.

Stopping, he sensed something evil approaching, turning to the woman who had mysteriously appeared on the tree branch located just above him.

The woman was adorned in a black kimono, that seemed to glimmer like the midnight stars. Her hair was long, black and elegantly tied back, and her skin deathly pale. She stood with a bow with an arrow perfectly in place, and it looked as if she was about to release it.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha questioned, taking his usual fighting stance.

"My name is KameRan, I am an ancient witch that has been resurected by Naraku, and InuYasha you are mine." she answered, releasing the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air, and before he had knew it, it had travelled so fast that it had pierced InuYasha. Dazed, and confused, he took an immediate step back. Now the arrow wasn't an arrow anymore, no, it was fastly disintigrating, becoming like a poison that flowed through each vein. With each pump of his heart, KameRan gained more and more control over him. Until at last she had full control of his body, but InuYasha's thoughts still spoke within his mind.

_Sorry that this chapter is so short, but this is all I could get up at this particular moment, and the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review, and tell me what you think._


	4. The Task

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha.

Title: A Place Beyond Time, Forever Holds It's Secrets

Chapter 4 : The Task

Sango, and Miroku sat composed in their thoughts, while Kagome sat by herself, becoming very worried.

'How long has he been in there? Is he ok? I am so worried that he is hurt, and we don't know about it' she thought.

"Kagome, calm yourself," Miroku started, "He has been gone for a long time, and I think it is time that we go and survey the situation at hand." Miroku explained, getting up from the place where he had sat, and lead Kagome to the edge of the forest, while Sango took to the skies on Kirara.

* * *

"My dearest InuYasha..." KameRan started, leaping down from the branch that she had appeared on.

"I have a task for you, you must kill this 'Kagome' and take all of the jewel shards that she has." she explained, staring deep into his eyes.

"I shall." InuYasha answered, as he knelt before her.

"Now go." she stated, waving him on, and then proceeding to disappear.

Miroku approached the forest cautiously, the suddenly stopped, placing his arm out to ktop Kagome.

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked, but was quietly hushed by Miroku.

A strange sound came from the forest followed by the rustling of leaves, and then silence..................

* * *

_Major cliffhanger, I know sorry, I will post the next chapter soon, sorry again for the shortness. Please Review._


	5. A New InuYasha Starting To Show

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Title: A Place Beyond Time, Forever Holds It's Secrets

Chapter 5: A New InuYasha Starting To Show

* * *

"InuYasha!" screamed Kagome, as he calmy walked out from the forest. She ran towards him, and placed her arms around him, but was angerly shoved off, and thrown to the ground.

"What'd you do that for InuYasha?" Kagome questioned, while Miroku approached.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked, lending a hand to pull her up.

"Well I guess." she answered.

"What is the matter with you InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking towards the half demon, that was now staring as if in some kind of trance.

"InuYasha, I asked you a question!" stated Miroku, now looking coldly at him.

'It's almost as if he is possessed' Miroku thought, just as InuYasha began to speak.

"Nothing is wrong, Miroku." he answered, with the words just uncontollably pouring out of his mouth.

"Kagome, I truly don't want to hurt you Kagome, please forgive me' InuYasha thought, but was quickly put back on track, and the task at hand.

* * *

"Master Naraku ........." KameRan spoke, as she entered the small hut in which Naraku lived for the time being.

"Welcome KameRan, I entrust that you bear good news?" he asked, looking up at her for a moment, then retuning his gaze back to the floor.

"Why yes sir, I come bearing the news that I have taken control of InuYasha, and will very soon have a large number of jewel shards, that I will graciously give to you, that is after he kills that 'Kagome'." answered KameRan, bowing before Naraku.

"That is wonderful, but I must heed warning, Kagome may not be as easily defeated as easily, as you suggest." Naraku explained, getting up from his seated position.

"And why not?" KameRan questioned.

"Because you, like the rest of us, have weaknesses, that could lead to your failure of this mission." Naraku explained, grabbing her hands, and looking deep into her eyes.

"I will not fail."she stated.

"I place my full trust in you, and as soon as you return, you place will be by my side." he stated, kissing her elegantly on the cheek.

* * *

_So, there is the next chapter, I know it is weird to have Naraku fall in love with another character, but I thought it would add something different. Please Review._


End file.
